Brought Upon Him (a Pokemon fanfiction)
by 1xXKitKatXx1
Summary: Ash and Misty get into a fight, Ash leaves, hurt by the words Misty had said to him. But little does he know that there's trouble… better make it double. (See what I did there?) I don't think I'll do actual Pokeshipping but there will be fluff… just an itty bit of fluff. I'm rating this K since there's a little blood but other than that it's pretty kid friendly. Enjoy! XD XD
1. Chapter 1

Brought Upon Him

A/N: ok before I start I'd like to say that I've never used this website before, I usually use Wattpad because it has an app (if has one please let me know!) and my friend introduced it to me, so please keep in mind that I have no clue as to what I'm doing! If you have any tips to help me please let me know cause I am a noob •.

Oh and when I translate what Pikachu is saying it'll be in bold

Anywho enjoy!

Chapter 1 ~ The Fight Had Started It All

"Ash I can't believe you got us lost again!" Misty yells, absolutely steaming, it was getting dark and the group had no idea where they were.

"You think you'd learn to let Brock lead," Ash mutters under his breath, not really wanting to put up with this, he was tired and was starting to get a headache.

"What was that you little-"

"Alright, everybody calm down!" Brock yelled, cutting Misty off, he could tell that Ash didn't want to put up with this, and he didn't either. "Look it's getting late, why don't we set up camp and continue this tomorrow?"

"Hmm! Fine!" Misty says turning away from Ash and crossing her arms. "Ash go get the firewood."

"Why do I have to do it!?" Ash asks as Pikachu hides behind him, knowing the two are going to start fighting.

"Because Brock got it last time and I got it before that!"

"That doesn't mean I have to go get it!"

"You never get it! You're so useless! No, you're worse than that! You always mess everything up! Just go get the firewood where you can't ruin anything!"

These words hit Ash _hard_ , though he tried not to show it, Brock could see right through Ash's mask. This made Brock want to yell at Misty himself.

Ash balled his hand into a fist, his nails dug into his palm, "fine, I'll go." Ash turned away and headed towards the woods. Once his back was turned away from the two, a tear rolled down his face, Ash hated it when he and Misty fought but it was unbearable when Misty said such mean things.

Pikachu saw his young friend crying and ran to Misty, so mad sparks were flying off the Pokemon's cheeks. "Pika-chu! Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu PikaPi!" **How dare you! You're so mean to Ash!** Pikachu yelled at Misty before running back to Ash.

When Pikachu caught up a steady flow of tears rolled down the young trainer's cheeks. Normally, Ash wouldn't take Misty's comments to this level, but this was different, Misty had never insulted him.

The two walk onto a bridge, on the other side was a denser part of the forest. _Why did she say all those terrible things?_ Ash thinks to himself as Pikachu nudges his leg. Ash looks down at his Pikachu and gives it a sad smile. "Pikachu do I really mess everything up?"

"Chu! PikaPi Pika Pik PikPi!" **No! Ash don't think like that!** The small Pikachu quickly tells Ash, the Pokemon doesn't like to see his best friend upset.

"Then why did she-" Ash and Pikachu are halfway across the bridge when two people cut Ash off, two people and a Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

Ash and Pikachu ignore Team Rocket as Pikachu hops into Ash's arms.

"Guys! They're ignoring us!" Meowth exclaims sounding annoyed.

"No one ignores Team Rocket!" Jesse yells, stomping her foot.

"Get the Pikachu!" James demands.

Meowth runs towards Ash and Pikachu. Normally Ash could think on his feet pretty easily, but all he could think about was what Misty had said to him, making it harder for him to think about what to do.

When he finally knows he's to late, "Pikachu! Thunder-sh-"

Meowth uses his claws and scratches Ash's cheek. Ash backs up, Pikachu in one hand the other pressed up to his cheek, nearing the edge of the bridge where a roaring river waited to sweep away its next victim. Meowth grabs Pikachu, digging his claws into Pikachu's back.

Pikachu cries out in pain as Ash grabs onto Pikachu with the other hand, fighting to keep his hold on his Pokemon. Meowth could feel himself losing his grasp on Pikachu, he knows if he doesn't let go he'll fall into the river. So, Meowth unhitches his claws and lets go of the Pokemon, causing Ash to fall, off the bridge, Pikachu in his arms.

A/N: Aaaaaand that's chapter 1! I hoped you enjoyed! Sorry if it's short, I've never written a Pokemon Fanfic so I had nothing to really go on but they chapters will get longer I promise! Bye peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: right I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter but I'm doing it now! I don't own Pokemon (times 2)

Chapter 2 ~ Through The Roaring River

Ash lands in the river with Pikachu in his arms. The current unwillingly drags the two under the water. Ash struggles to get their heads above the water. When he does Pikachu lets out a cough before they're dragged back under. Ash's head is pounding as the small rocks that run with the current scrape him as they pass, Ash shielding Pikachu, making sure his Pokemon doesn't get hurt. Ash gets back up to the surface with difficulty. The two manage to take a few breaths before being dragged under again, as they become submerged Ash notices the huge rock that's in their way. Ash, knowing that he can't move out of the way, turns to make his back face the rock, making sure to protect his small friend.

Pikachu watches, horrorstricken, as Ash crashes into the rock.

The pain shoots through Ash's body as he loses consciousness.

Meanwhile Brock and Misty have just finished setting up camp.

"Ash is taking a long time." Misty states, leaning on a tree.

Anger rises up in Brock, he pictures his friend sitting on the ground, leaning on a tree with Pikachu in his lap. He pictures Ash's head buried in his arms, crying as Pikachu tries to comfort him from where the Pokemon stays. Brock had seen the look on Ash's face even though he tried to hide it. "You know you were really mean to Ash." Brock said as calmly as he could.

Misty doesn't say anything at first, thinking back to her latest fight with Ash. "Yeah maybe I did go to far." She mumbles kicking the ground. "But Ash'll be fine, he bounces back, he always does!"

"Misty did you see the look on his face!?" Brock yells, no longer trying to contain his anger, he couldn't believe Misty wasn't worried about Ash.

"N-no," Misty says in a small voice.

"He looked like he was about to start crying! Did you even think about what you were saying!?"

"No but we always fight so I thought he'd be fine just like every other time we have."

"Misty you've never INSULTED him! The things you said were so harsh! Ash can only take so much of your yelling! Why do you think Pikachu was mad at you!?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would hurt him."

"Why are you apologizing to me!?"

"I don't know! Stop shouting!" Misty pauses, "you think we should go look for him?"

"Yeah… it shouldn't take him this long to get firewood."

The two leave the campsite, calling Ash's name.

Pikachu and Ash wash up to the shore. With Ash unconscious and Pikachu barely conscious, the two are sitting ducks.

The Pidgeyottos that were circling the sky spot Ash and now have landed around him, they now have began pecking at him.

"PIKA!" **HEY!** Pikachu screams at the other Pokemon. "Pikachu PikaPi Pika!" Leave Ash alone!

"Ash! Pikachu!" Pikachu hears two people yell from the distance.

"PIKA!" **Here!** Pikachu screams as loud as he can.

The two hear the small Pikachu and follow the sound of its voice. When they reach Pikachu the find the small Pokemon trying to get the Pidgeyottos off of Ash.

Misty grabs a Pokeball as fast as she can. "Staryu, I chose you!" She yells while she throws her Pokeball. Staryu emerges from its Pokeball. "Staryu, water attack, and be careful!"

The Water Pokemon sprays water at the Pidgeyottos, causing them to fly away, and reveal a very beat up Ash Ketchum.

"Staryu return!" Misty says as quickly as she can before running to her wounded friend.

Misty lets out a gasp, Ash looks terrible, cuts run up and down his entire body, his shirt is stained with blood, and blood drips down his face from the huge gashes that covers his forehead and cheek. But what really makes Misty freaked, is his left arm, it's bent in an awkward position, broken no doubt.

Brock digs through his bag and Takes out a first aid kit. Though Brock appears to be calm he's not, his hands shake as he places his hand on Ash's head.

"Brock?" Misty asks, her voice trembling.

"He's got a fever." This, in Brock's opinion, was an understatement, Ash was almost to hot to touch. "Misty," Brock begins, taking a washcloth from the kit, "take this and wet it, we need to bring his fever down."

"R-right." Misty takes the cloth from his hand and dips it in the stream, trying her best not to think about how this could be her fault.

When Misty brings the cloth back Brock is examining the scratches on Ash's face. "Misty, I think a Meowth did this," Brock's voice is soft but sharp, anger and concern evident.

"Wait," Misty swallows before continuing, "does that mean?"

Brock nods his head, "Team Rocket."


End file.
